


Let Me Love You

by Free_Strings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, fluffy wonderful fluff, i love highschool aus, larry stylinson - Freeform, someties Larry is not about smut but love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_Strings/pseuds/Free_Strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, an average boy in high school, starts finding little notes stuck in his locker each time he opens it. Day after day a new love message fills Louis’ sight and his best friend Zayn can’t acknowledge who the secret admirer is, neither does his other mate Liam. Louis keeps receiving furtive clues in the notes, but still he can’t guess who the girl is. His circle of friends was based on Zayn, Liam and his girlfriend, Josh, Andy, Dan, and some more lads, but he was starting to get along with Niall Horan and Harry Styles, both boys being best friends since primary. He soon discovers Harry is much more than a silly mop of curls, and admits to his best friend he’s bisexual. Louis so wants the secret admirer to be a boy, but is afraid of breaking his/her heart when he finds he’s falling for somebody…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

“another note?” Zayn chuckles.

“yeah…” I nod, smiling down at the little yellow paper I took from my locker.

He took it from me and laughed hard.

“ _my blue pencil case reminds me of your eyes, unluckily you are never turning around_ ” Zayn mocks in a girly voice.

“gimmie that!” I reach to snatch the paper form his hands and he clutched at his stomach with that silly laugh of his.

“man, it’s like the tenth note!”

“fifth” I correct, thinking of all the girls with blue pencil cases.

“c’mon blue eyes, we’re late” he mocks, earning a numb punch on his arm.

We ran to our class, luckily making it just in time, but all back sits were taken, as always, _damn_. I tried to sit next to Zayn, but this girl screamed my name, asking me to sit next to her and stupid Zayn had to push me forwards. _Damn Zayn._

“hey Louis!”

“hi… uh…”

“Eleanor… call me Elle” she smiles, pulling her desk closer to mine.

“well, hey Elle” I smile friendly.

I’ve seen her a couple of times in class, she’s really nice.

The teacher soon begins to speak about a test next week when I was hit by something in my head. I turned back but no one seemed to have moved. I looked down to my side to check what had hit me and saw a paper all crashed up in a ball, still I could see something written on it.

“ _sorry, had to make you turn around so I could see your beautiful eyes <3_”

Ok, that’s weird.

I was sitting in the middle row, by the window. I turn around once more and spot three girls in the two rows behind me. All three of them being… _not suitable_. One of them is a total bully with _everyone_ , the other one is a geek and the last one is Danielle, Liam’s girlfriend, so it couldn’t be her.  Suddenly Becca, the bully, stares at me and glares, so I turn back to face the front of the class.

\--

“Becca, really?!” Zayn chokes out before I shush him.

“I’m not sure! It could be Leigh-Anne as well” I whisper, resting my body on my now closed locker.

“Leigh-Anne? She’s with Zac”

“really?” I shout with a smile, I knew it!

“yeah, so it’s Becca” he chortles.

I sigh and groan, I don’t like Becca, not one bit.

\--

**_[The Next Day]_ **

Another day, another note.

“what does it say this time?” Zayn sighs as he took some books from his own blue locker.

“it says ‘ _saw you staring at Becca yesterday after I threw you the paper ball, don’t worry, I’m not her, but for you… I might be worse_ ’ followed by a sad face” I say with furrowed brows.

“worse than Becca?”

“maybe it’s Danielle…”

\--

**_[Lunch Time]_ **

“hey lads, can we join you?”

“of course mate” Zayn smiles as Liam, Danielle and Niall sat on the round wooden table with us.

“so what have you been up to?” Liam asks, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“not much, Louis here’s got a secret admirer” Zayn states before I elbow him on the stomach, “hey!” he argues.

“really? Want me to search who she is?” Danielle volunteers,  so that means that it’s not her… thanks God!

“please! I’m driving mad!” I chuckle, making the rest laugh along.

“maybe you should keep an eye open on what surrounds you Louis” Niall says before Harry appears to join us in the table.

“hello Harry!” Niall greets, making him some space between him and I.

Harry says a general _hi_ and sits simply.

“you shouldn’t stop talking just because I got here, y’know” Harry jokes after some silent seconds, making u all laugh softly.

“we were talking about Louis’ secret admirer” Liam says.

“oh, and do you have any idea of who that is?” he asks with a faint voice.

 I turn to face him and as soon as Becca’s name escapes my lips I swear I heard Harry sighing in what seemed to be relief. I looked to my side from the corner of my eye and saw him closing his eyes.

“you ok mate?” I ask, posing a hand on his back and his eyes shot open in a split second.

“yeah, I’m fine…” he states and looks up at me.

I tap his back and shoot him a small smile, which he returned eagerly and looked back down.

He looks really… captivating from this angle, his locks falling in front of his forehead… _damn, focus on the food_.

\--

“next Monday we will be having the presentation, so put up with someone and we’ll set the topic to each pair” Mr. Adams announces when there were only twenty minutes left of class.

I look around and see Zayn is already taken by Liam, I saw a couple of girls staring at me so I hesitated and asked the person behind me, without even looking who it was.

“wanna be my partner?” I ask in a rush.

There was no reply at first, and that’s when a thought filled me with fright…

_Becca’s sitting in the back today._

“sure” a low voice suddenly answers.

I open my eyes and a smile appears in my face when I recognise the voice.

“Harry!” I cheer when I turn to face him.

“Louis…?!” he laughs.

“sorry, I hesitated, saw some girls staring at me and just asked right away without even looking at you” I sheepishly admit.

“oh, it’s ok, you don’t have to-”

“kidding me? I’m happy it’s you” I smile, seeing the smile growing bigger in his face, showing off his teeth and dimples.

“ok, shut your mouths, now…” and that’s when our teacher started to give each pair a topic.

“Styles and Tomlinson, you will have _Reproduction_ , human, animal, and vegetal, clear?”

We both let some chortle escape our throats before subtly nodding.

“reproduction? Weren’t there any other topics?” Harry sighs with a chuckle, making me do as well.

“Styles, Tomlinson! Stop it, unless you want extra homework”

\--

“ ‘ _eager <3’_?” I ask out loud, not understanding the note at all.

“maybe you’ll have class together later” Zayn suggests.

“maybe” I sigh, pulling up my bag form the ground and going to History class.

\--

“hey there lads” I happily intervene in between Niall and Harry when the final bell rang, hanging my arms around both their necks.

“oh, hi Lou” Niall smiles.

“Harry, I was wondering how we will make the Science presentation…”

“well, you can drop by mine tomorrow I guess” he shrugs.

“sounds good to me” I shoot him a toothy grin before waving goodbye to both and heading home.

\--

**_[The Next Day]_ **

“mom, going to Harry’s!”

“bye love, don’t come home so late!” she shouts back from the lounge before I head off, not before answering with an ‘ _ok, love you!_ ’.

The walk there wasn’t long, at least it didn’t seem to be with my earphones on. A ten minute walk can pass by really fast when you’re listening good music.

I knock on the door and Anne opens up.

“hello Louis!” she greets, making some space to let me in.

“hey Anne, is Harry here?”

“it’s his house” she jokes, making me laugh a bit at myself, “he’s upstairs”

“thanks” I smile before climbing up the stairs and knocking no Harry’s door.

When I hear no response I opt for opening the door and feel delighted with the scene in front of my eyes.

Harry in nothing but a white fluffy towel hanging from his hips, in front of a medium mirror, fixing his hair as music filled his ears through earphones, making him hum along. I pay extra attention to the reflection of his full torso, crystallized with water drop which shined with the little sunshine coming through the window.

Nobody knows about this, expect for my mom, but I’ve come to terms that I am actually _bi._ i don’t know, I think I am, but I can’t tell anyone, what if I tell Zayn? Or Liam? They might hate me! And Niall, he barely talks to me, now he wouldn’t even look at me, and Harry… _he_ is why I think I am bi, just look at me! Slobbering over him just because of his sight!

“Louis! Didn’t know you were here…” he suddenly snaps once he turns around, taking of his earphones.

“yeah, I… I just arrived” I manage not to stutter… a lot.

“well, come on in” he smiles.

I smile back and close the door behind me.

“so… laptop is there, you can start while I get dressed” he suggests and I do as told.

Will he just get dressed right in front of me?

He thought I wasn’t looking watching when he slid the towel down, and truth is I actually shut my eyes tight as soon as his skin got exposed, and then focused on the screen in front of me.

“cat got your tongue?” he suddenly chuckles.

“s-sorry?”

“you’re very quiet Lou, you alright?” he asks, coming closer.

“y-yeah, I’m fine, I just-” but I was cut off by him.

“tell me” he half whispers, sitting on the bed beside me, totally facing me.

I zone out for a moment, his glimmering green eyes penetrating mine, lips barely parted, his hair dripping, torso exposed and jeans low, letting me catch the waistline of his boxers.

“n-nothing, let’s focus on the work, shall we?” I spit out in one breath, turning back to the computer.

“okay” he simply says and stand from the bed to put a shirt on, not before spraying some deodorant on, making my nostrils have an intern orgasm, if that’s even possible.

I shuffled through some pages and suddenly some porn pops up.

“woah!” I half shout, trying to close the window but it just opened more and more stuff!

“Harreh!” I shout, laughing hard and covering my eyes.

I feel the mattress compress next to me and soon a loud chortle escapes Harry’s throat.

“what where you doing Louis?!” he laughs loud.

“searching about reproduction!” I whine.

“I can see that” he carries on laughing, opting for taking the battery off.

“why did you do that?” I ask, recovering my breath.

“it was a virus, I could not even move the cursor” he says, followed by a deep sigh.

“shit, I’m so sorry!” it was an accident! I didn’t mean to-”

“it’s ok Lou, really” he chuckles.

“no, it’s not! Now all your pictures and files and Gosh!”

“Louis, it’s fine, my files are fine”

“how do you know that?” I cock a brow.

“it’s my mom’s”

“WHAT!”

“calm dowwwwwwn” he elongates, posing a hand on each my shoulders, “she’s got a back up with everything, Lou”

“you gave me a heart attack” I laugh, letting out a deep breath, bringing a hand to my chest.

“sorry…I’ll go grab mine, be right back” he says before walking out, leaving the door _barely_ open.

Alone in Harry’s room? It’d be sin not taking advantage of that.

I stand up and walk straight to his closet. I open the long wooden doors and witness a wide variety of t-shirts, most of them in dark shades, followed by some buttoned up shirts and innumerable jeans. I like his style, classy… I look at some shirts and suddenly find a paper inside one of them, which accidentally fell to the floor. I bent down to pick it up and realize it is a picture of Harry… with a girl… _kissing_ … ugh. I feel a rush of jealousy run through my body like thunder. This is clearly a proof that I’m gay-

 _Bi_ …

-and that I’m _slightly_ interested in Harry… _damn_.

“back, we could. What are you doing?” he asks, making me jump out of my skin by the sudden return, causing me to drop the picture.

He walks closer to me and bents down to fetch the photograph from the floor, staring at it for a split second and then shooting me daggers.

“this is personal”

“I know Harry, I was just-”

“going through my stuff?”

“no! well, yeah… I wanted to see your clothes! Woah, that sounds creepy… but only-”

“you were revising my things Lou, I-” he begins with a serious voice but I cut him off.

“Harry, I’m truly sorry, I won’t never ever again invade your privacy”

“pinkie promise?” he says as serious as ever, with such stern look.

“pinkie promise…” I affirm with the same poker face he played.

We intertwine our pinkies and shake them slowly, lingering there for some seconds, no words said.

“you should have seen your face” he cracks up, pulling his pinkie away from my grip.

“yeah, you jerk”

“guilty” he keeps on laughing that sweet laugh of his.

Minutes went by and we had posters and the lesson almost known by heart now.

“let’s take a break” he whines, pencil in mouth.

“your house, your rules” I smile, laying down on the bed as he stands to go fetch some Oreos.

“I don’t like Oreos”

His face contorts into something unreadable, a mixture of sadness, shock and disgust.

“I was kidding” I laugh and he sighs, giving me a cookie.

He sits back on the bed with me, opposite to each other, cross legged.

“so, what about this secret lover you have?”

“what about _her_?” I ask nonchalantly.

“w-well, have you received more notes?”

“yeah, last one read ‘ _thinking of you…_ ’, it’s pretty weird because I can’t think of her back” I admit.

“how do you know it’s a _her_?” he asks, looking directly into my eyes.

“well, it could be a boy, but I don’t know of anyone being gay or bi, so…” I breathe out, hopeless.

“well, you never know, I know of a couple f gays in school, as well as bisexuals…”

“you do?”

He nods nonchalantly, shrugging.

“who?” I ask eagerly.

“well, I shouldn’t be telling you this… but you know Jimmy, from senior?”

“no way!” I gasp through a mouthful of Oreos.

“nope” he laughs.

“woah!” I half whisper more to myself as I zone out.

“why so happy?”

“sorry?”

“why the smile on your face, Lou? You gay as well?” he asks as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“me?!”

“uhm, yeah…?”

“no!” I elongate, “I’ only into girls, yep” I affirm.

“ok, if you say so…”

I throw him a cushion as laughter fills the room.

“what was that for?!” he laughs.

“you don’t believe me!”

“I do Lou”

“you don’t” I chuckle, more because of the nerves.

“I swear to God I do Louis, I believe you, why would you lie to me?”

“fair enough Styles” I say after I zone out into his eyes… he’s got this effect on me, but sh, it’s a secret.

Hate lying to him, but what if he gets creeped out? He said he knew gays in school, he didn’t mention he was one, so…

\--

**_[The Next Day]_ **

“you like boys?!”

“shhhh!” I hurry and put my hand over Zayn’s mouth to stop him from yelling.

“girls too” I whisper.

“you’re… _bi_?” he whispers back.

I nod with a contorted face, afraid of his reaction.

“as long as you don’t fall for my charm I’m ok with it” he says, faking to have long hair, flicking it behind his shoulder as a girl.

“shut up Malik” I laugh, making him laugh as well.

“so, what if it’s a boy?” he asks, referring to the secret admirer.

“well, then maybe I’ll give him a chance” I smile.

“don’t get your hopes up Tommo, it could be someone nasty like Becca, she’s a bitch!”

“sh, I don’t want to think about Becca anymore” I laugh when we get interrupted by the bell.

“c’mon lover boy, don’t wanna get late to Drama”

\--

**_[Lunch Time]_ **

“Harry! Over here!”

“Louis, don’t be so obvious…” Zayn whispers in my ear.

“Harry? Nooo!” I elongate just as he sat next to me with Niall.

“hey boys” the Irish lad greets.

“hi Niall” Zayn smiles.

Lunch was boring, despite the fact that some girls coming over to talk to Harry and Niall, but Harry turned around and began talking to me about anything.

“why don’t you want to talk to them?” I whisper.

“the blonde one wants me to fuck her”

Oh, that bitch.

“I’m guessing you don’t”

“I don’t like her, she just wants to fill a list, it’s like a dare, she has to sleep with like five lads before the end of the month”

I nod understanding. She’s really good looking, but… she’s a slut.

“bet your girlfriend wouldn’t be so happy neither” I chuckle, but deep down I know it hurts swiftly.

“girlfriend?” he asks with furrowed brows.

“uhm, yeah…”

“I don’t have a girlfriend” he states.

“then who was that girl in the picture?”

“I told you that was personal”

“oh, sorry… didn’t mean to-”

“it’s ok Lou” he smiles, tapping my hand.

My stomach swivelled by the gentle touch.

That’s definitely a sing.

Soon after the girls left the bell rang, and that meant we had Science.

“ready for the presentation?”

“ready” Harry sighs after he took a deep breath.

\--

**_[Later That Day]_ **

“fuck” I mutter under my breath when I look through the window.

It’s raining cats and dogs, how the hell am I gonna go home? I hate taking the bus.

We were in the middle of a test, a _French test_ to be more specific, when I feel something hitting my skull.

I turn my view to the floor and see a paper ball. I throw my pencil to make it seem I’m gonna fetch it when I reach both the pencil and the ball.

‘ _did you know French is the language of love, followed by Spanish? Makes me remember you Lou <3_’

I immediately turn around, but still furtively not to let the teacher see me, but everyone is focused on their tests.

How is this even possible?

How couldn’t the teacher see someone throwing a paper ball?

I turn back around to face the paper in front of my eyes, but I just can’t focus… who’s sitting behind?

Becca, Val, Tim, Willy, Lana, Chrissie, Joanne, Trevor, Harry, Niall, Elle and Danielle.

Danielle! She will tell me who threw the ball!

Ok, take it easy Tomlinson, focus on the test and then talk with Dani… easy.

\--

“sorry, I wasn’t paying attention Lou”

Damn!

“it’s ok, I just… it’s one of those people…”

“it could be anyone Louis” she sympathetically says.

“I just can’t stand this anymore…”

“hey, it’s ok, no need to feel this way, I bet it’s someone very nice, if she wasn’t she wouldn’t be able to write all that fluffy stuff and-”

“I don’t want her to be _she_!” I half yell in her face.

We were sitting in the library at break time, no one was near luckily.

“you mean…?”

“yeah, I want it to be a boy Danielle, I’m bi…” I admit, burying my face in my hands.

To my surprise I hear an ‘ _awe_ ’.

I look up at her and find her smiling wide.

“that’s so sweet Lou!” she giggles.

“why?”

“I don’t know, it just is…” she giggles harder.

“you’re weird” I laugh.

“and you’re head over heels for a guy” she mocks.

“please, don’t tell a soul”

“never” she swears.

“thanks”

“as long as you tell me who are you gay for?”

“I already said I’m not-”

“yeah, yeah, you’re bi, not gay, but for whom?” she asks eagerly.

“I-I don’t know… I started to feel attracted to boys in general…”

“so there’s no one in that little mind of yours?”

I stop to think for a moment…

“actually… there is”

“don’t tease Louis! Tell me!” she grins.

“Harry” I admit, a slight smile on my face as his name escapes my lips.

“OH. MY. GOD, you would literally be the best couple ever”

“even better than you and Liam”

“even better than me and Liam” she states, making me blush hard.

“God..” I giggle with the thought of being with Harry.

“Harry and Louis, sitting on a tree-”

“oh stop it Dan-”

“K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” she sings out loud, catching everyone’s eye.

“ok, shut it or we’ll get kicked out!” I half whisper when some people shushed us.

We just laugh it off and walk out when the bell rings for the last class.

Luckily History passed by fast, but rain didn’t.

“want me to give you a ride?” Zayn offers, taking his blue hoodie from his locker.

I was about to say yes when something caught my eye.

Harry was leaving, pulling a hood over his head, that means he’s going home _walking_ , right?

“or you could just let me borrow your hoodie” I say un a split second as I snatch the article of clothing from his hands.

“hey!”

“I’ll give it back!” I shout as I run off towards Harry before he leaves.

“hey” I smile as I stop next to him, pulling the hoodie on.

“oh, hi Lou” he smiles back, “you walking?”

“unluckily yes, what about you?” I say as I take a look to the flooded street.

“same, come with me, maybe?” he suggests.

“sure, otherwise it’d be boring” I joke, making him show off his dimples.

With one nod we head off under the rain.

Awkward, but thanks God he spoke up after a while.

“did good on the test?” he asks to break the ice.

“think so, got distracted for a moment, but got round it and finished in time, what about you?”

“couldn’t focus… distracted with what?” he asks looking down.

“received a note”

“oh, what did it say this time?” he asks with vague interest.

“something about French being the language of love and Spanish too and that it made him or her remember me” I chuckle, blushing a bit by the fact someone thinks that of me.

“would you give that person a chance?”

“what do you mean?” I say, looking up at him.

“I mean if it is a girl you dislike, or a boy… would you give the person a chance?” he stopped to look in my eyes, blue meeting green.

“it depends…”

“on what?” he snaps.

“on who the person is… if it was Becca I guess I wouldn’t give her a chance”

“if it was, in any case, Becca, I think you should give her a chance” he smiles.

“why?” I furrow my brows.

“because she would be revealing her real self to you, her sweet side, don’t you think so?”

“I guess you’re right…”

“and what if it’s a boy?”

“if it’s a boy… I guess I’ll consider giving him a chance or not as well… it all depends Harry” I say, thinking of a wide variety of guys who could be sending me notes.

“you’ll know when you discover the secret identity I guess” he chortles slightly.

“I actually don’t…”

“how’s that?”

“I… I don’t know if I could give that someone a chance because I think I’m getting really into somebody else…” I admit, not being fully conscious of what I’m saying.

“oh, and may I know who that somebody else is?” he smirks.

“I…I rather you didn’t…”

“you’re hurting my feelings!” he fakes tears.

“I don’t want to tell anyone until being certain I like…” but I stop in my tracks before the word could slip off my mouth.

“certain you like…?”

I take a deep breath and finally sigh, giving in.

“until being certain I like _him_ ” I say looking down, not wanting to see his reaction.

“him?”

“yes, you deaf?” I ask rhetorically with a rude voice.

I look up when I hear no response and see Harry facing the ground, eyes shut.

“sorry, I just… sorry” I apologise.

“it’s ok, I shouldn’t have asked”

“Harry, I was just afraid of your reaction, I didn’t mean to snap like that”

“my reaction? Why would you be scared of my reaction?”

“well, you could react in many different ways, you could hit me, you could start hating me, or just stop talking to me, or-”

“or I could accept you, maybe?” he smiles.

I smile back and sigh in relief.

“you ok with it?”

“I think, as we are opening up to each other, I can tell you that I’m into a boy as well” he admits and my jaw drops.

“whom?” I ask with genuine curiosity.

“I’ll tell you when you tell me”

“ _touché_ ” I glare with a slight smile.

“it’s just fair Tommo” he chortles.

“just don’t tell anyone please”

“same here”

“pinkie promise?” I mock.

He just laughs and extends his hand to shake pinkies with me.

“we are so ridiculous” he laughs.

“that’s what makes us special” I answer, making him look into my eyes and giggle.

The rest of the walk was fast, as we were just two blocks away from his house.

“well, guess it’s the end of the road” I say, shifting my feet as we stop right in front of his door.

“guess so” he says, looking down, “so, see you tomorrow then”

“yeah, see you Harry” I smile.

He smiles wide and… winks?

Did he just _wink_ at me?

He laughs at my state of dumbness and opens the door to get in.

“you are so weird Tomlinson” he simply says before closing the door behind him.

I stand at his doorstep more than needed. He winked at me, he’s into boys, I’m into him.

I start to walk home, plugging the earphones on and filling my brain with music as lyrics adjust to Harry. He’s just so perfect, his smile is beautiful with those plump lips of his, and when he shows off his perfect denture, making his dimples to outstand, he just kills me. And his eyes, don’t even make me start with his eyes, green some times, bluish some others… but always with that glimmering spark on them, making those the most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve seen in my entire life.

 _But_ , and it’s a big but, I’m screwed ‘cause he’s already into someone, _fuck, everything goes wrong in my life._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Louis has discovered his feelings towards Harry, and that Harry is into a boy, how will things end up for them? And still, how will he finally get to know who his secret admirer is?

 

**_*Louis’ POV*_ **

It’s been a week since I told Harry I was into a boy, and still he acts like he doesn’t think of it as a big deal, when really he’s the one who’s moving my world.

I’ve also received plenty of notes these past days, such as…

_‘I love how sexy you look in Zayn’s hoodie ;)’_

_‘can’t wait to touch you’_

_‘I need you :’( ’_

_‘I couldn’t sleep last night thinking of you :3’_

_‘how much do I have to wait?’_

_‘I’m afraid you won’t like me, that’s why I still can’t reveal my identity’_

_‘you’re way more silly than I thought if you don’t know who I am by now’_

_‘you look really nice with those jeans, love how it makes your bum outstand #SorryNotSorry’_

_‘I miss you’_

_‘couldn’t sleep at night, cried a lot because u like somebody else :’( ’_

_‘why can’t you see it’s me?!’_

_‘I think u should get your eyes checked out, I’m so obvious ha X’_

_‘can’t focus on the lesson, can’t stop looking at you’_

_‘what’s the answer for five? I know it’s not a love note, but I really need the answer, just throw the paper to the floor’_

_‘thanks sexy X’_

_‘HOW COULDN’T YOU SEE IT WAS ME?!’_

_‘I don’t know what else to do to make you see it’s me, everyday giving you hints but you are just dumb’_

_‘but I still like you, a lot… <3’_

_‘I even think I might be in love with you <3’_

Those three last ones were received today, Wednesday, and I still can’t guess who this is. Hints? Which hints?! I only know I have class with her/him and that he/she has got a blue pencil case and that is not Becca, oh and that he/she is always stalking me.

It’s pretty weird to think someone stalks me, but this person knows my every move! How is that even possible?!

**_[Lunch Time]_ **

“maybe your secret lover is right, you are dumb Lou” Liam says after I explain.

“Liam!” I scowl.

"he’s right Lou, you are blind” Niall states.

“I’m not, will you tell me you’ve figured out who it is?”

All of them. Every single one of the boys, _and Danielle_ , nods with a ‘yeah’. Liam, Zayn, Niall, Andy, Harry, Josh and Danielle know who my secret lover is and I don’t!

“how can you tell?” I ask with wide eyes.

“it’s not so hard Lou” Josh chuckles.

“it is for me”

“it’s because you are dumb” Zayn mocks.

“stop it guys, Lou, you must open your eyes and see what’ in front of you” Danielle says in a soothing way.

“I’ve got my eyes wide open the whole day and I still can’t see the person!” I say in pure frustration.

I hear the boys laughing under their breaths.

_Bastards._

“what’s so funny?” I ask through greeted teeth.

“nothing Louis, nothing” Niall sighs with a smile.

“oh, c’mon, Harry…” I say with a puppy face, knowing he won’t resist it.

With that everyone laughed harder and Harry… blushed?

“what Lou?” he smiles.

“do you know who it is?” I ask with an innocent voice and puppy eyes, slight pout in my bottom lip.

“uh- yeah, I do…” he says, looking down, earning some more laughs from the rest.

“will you tell me Harry?”

“aweeeee” Danielle elongates, but I keep playing the sweet, innocent puppy face plastered.

“I think you should figure it out yourself Lou” he simply says, looking down.

“but… Harry…” I plead.

“c’mon, don’t do this to me!” he half yells, burying his face in between his arms resting on the table.

“oh c’mon _Harry_ ” Josh and Andy mock as they both tap his back.

“it’s unbelievable how you grew so fond of each other in almost two weeks lads” Liam says, referring to Harry and I.

“yeah, he’s changing me for a mop of curls” Zayn growls, but I know he’s just kidding.

“shut up Malik” I say, knowing he knows why I’m getting so close to _the mop of curls_.

“well, Harry, won’t you tell dear Louis who his secret admirer is?” Niall spits out.

“shut up Niall” Harry scowls, face still in his arms.

“what did I miss?” I ask with furrowed brows when the rest start to laugh.

Just then the bell rings, signalling we have class. Everyone vanishes in a split second, leaving me to clean the table and to wonder what the hell they were talking about…

\--

‘ _wanna hold your hand, don’t matter how but I will hold your hand… someday_ ’

“I still can’t believe this…” I whisper more to myself than to Zayn.

“what?”

“Harry?”

“uhm, yeah, that’s my name” he chortles.

“sorry, thought you were Zayn”

“I can call him if you want me-”

“n-no, it’s fine, I was talking about the note” I cut him off, showing him the yellow sticky note I unstuck from my locker.

“hmm, it seems someone is in love” he sing songs.

“bad luck, I hope this admirer doesn’t get to know who my crush is”

“why?” he furrows a brow.

“I’m afraid he or she could hurt him”

“awe, that’s sweet Lou”

“yeah, I know, I know, I’m such a romantic” I joke.

“you are, that’s why you have a secret lover” he chuckles, looking down.

“you jealous?”

“of you?”

I nod with a silly smile.

“why should I?”

“because I have a secret lover and you don’t” I tease, knowing he actually _has_.

“I wouldn’t like to be in your position”

“why not?” I snap.

“you have someone’s heart to break heart because you already are into somebody else” he simply says, starting to walk away, home I guess by the time.

“wait, Harry!” I shout, trying to catch up with him, throwing my blue hoodie on, “how do you know that?” I say, catching him and my breath.

“will you tell me your admirer is the same as your crush?” he spits out, turning around to walk in the direction of his house.

“why are you ignoring me?” I say, grabbing him by the shoulder and turning him around.

“Louis, I’m not ignoring you, I’m just walking home”

“then I might walk home with you” I smile.

“whatever”

I frown, what’s up with this sudden mood switch?

“so… how are things with _your_ crush?” I say, trying to change subject from me to him, and to take some info from him, muahahaha.

“bad”

“oh, what happened?” I ask with a fake disillusion.

“he likes somebody else” he simply says, pulling his hood on just as some drops start to fall down.

“that’s sad… but I understand you”

“you do?” he turns to me.

“yeah, he’s so into this guy I still don’t know, and he’s always talking about him and I can’t stand it”

“wow, you really understand me, same here”

“people can be so mean sometimes without even noticing…” I sigh, pulling my hood on as well.

“huh, you’d be surprised” he chuckles, looking up.

I chuckle and keep walking with the silly smile on my face, just the sight of Harry’s face crystallized with the rain makes my knees go all weak.

“why don’t you tell me who my admirer is?” I ask after a short pause.

“because it’s not right, you must figure it out yourself”

“why does everybody say that?!” I half yell, groaning and turning my hands into fists.

“because it’s true, maybe?” he chortles.

“Harry, I need to know who it is, I’m driving mad!” I plead.

“I wouldn’t like to know if I was you” he states, looking forward.

“why?”

“because I wouldn’t like to break somebody’s heart”

_You already did._

“Harry, c’mon, I would tell you”

“I wouldn’t want to know” he says, serious as ever.

“ok, enough with this shit, what’s wrong?”

“what do you mean?” he asks nonchalantly.

“don’t you dare saying you haven’t been acting weird since we left school”

“I’m acting like I always act Louis, I think this lover thing got your brain mad”

“fuck it, what’s wrong with you?”

“there’s nothing wrong with me”

“there is, and you’re hiding it from me” I scowl.

“like you are hiding who your crush is?” he seethes.

“you are as well”

“whatever”

“no, no, no, don’t just say whatever and storm off because it doesn’t work with me” I half yell when he starts to pick up pace.

“Harry!”

“Harry, c’mon!”

But he leaves, he just walks away without looking back.

What the actual fuck has just happened?!

I opt for sitting down in the nearest bench I see, luckily it’s not occupied and it isn’t as wet as I expected it to be. The street isn’t as crowded either, just some people passing by and cars once in a while…

The sound of the rain relaxing me, but not enough to stop me from letting my tears spill out from my eyes.

Didn’t he notice how fucking close of crying I was while I shouted at him? I love acting, but with him I just couldn’t… I don’t know what the Hell happens to me when I’m near him, all my emotions mix and my stomach swivels when he touches me, my limbs go numb each time he stares into  my eyes with those full of life of his and each time he laughs I just can’t-

“what are you doing there?”

I look up when such low voice travels from my ears to my brain.

“what are _you_ doing here?” I ask, trying not to sob and to cover my face in between my arms as I pull my knees to my chest.

“I came back for you, saw you here from the other street”

Playing sweet boy? Won’t let it work on me.

“I don’t care”

“are you… crying, Lou?” he asks with worry in his voice.

“no” I sob.

“I’m not dumb like you, Lou… I know when somebody is crying” he chuckles, taking a sit next to me.

“and I know when somebody is fucking irritating me” I scowl.

“am I irritating you?” he asks with such innocence in his voice.

“can’t you stop saying I’m dumb?”

“sorry, I was.. I was just kidding Lou”

“don’t call me Lou”

“alright, I’m sorry Louis”

“I don’t care”

“I know you do”

“how?”

“you see, you do”

I look up at him and see that sweet smile of his, lips slightly parted, making me able to see his teeth and dimples.

Fuck him, why is he so adorable?

“shut it Styles”

“why are you crying Lou?”

“I just had a fight with my crush”

He went silent for a second, maybe acknowledging he’s the one I’m talking about.

“where is he? I’m gonna fucking kill him” he states, looking around.

And I am the dumb one.

“why would you kill him anyways? He’s a cupcake”

“he made you cry”

“so…?”

“I hate seeing you like this” he says, bringing a hand up to my face.

“I hate being like this for a guy”

“yeah, it sucks” he chuckles.

He soon rubs his thumb along my cheek, stopping just to wipe a recent tear away.

“don’t cry, I will kill him for whatever reason you are crying, ok?”

“no…”

“why not?”

“I wouldn’t be able to handle it”

Harry committing suicide?

“wouldn’t you do the same if the love of my life made me cry?”

“I’d tear his balls off” I chuckle, but deep down knowing it’s true.

“well, I’m just a little protective, like you are”

“it’s because we are special” I chortle, remembering a past conversation we had.

“we truly are” he states.

I smile up at him, his eyes burning my own.

“c’mon, my mom is not home, you can come over for a while until you feel better, ok?”

“I like being in the rain” I pout.

“I know, but you’ll get a cold”

“I don’t care, rain makes me feel good”

“it doesn’t seem to be working today”

“believe me, it is” I say truthfully.

“well, at least walk with me”

I look up at him, he’s stretching his hand out to me for help, and I take it with no hesitation.

But a beautiful kid had to come make fun of us for being holding hands for just two seconds, right?

“fuck off” Harry scowls once he lets go my hand.

“yeah, I don’t want to see you faggots making out” the little prick, maybe eleven or twelve, laughs.

“don’t you have some cookies to eat or a diaper to get changed?” Harry teases, but still he was shooting the red haired boy daggers.

“huh, bye, don’t want to catch your disease homos” the boys says in disgust, hitting us in our weak spot.

“fuck off boy, and learn how to respect”

“why should I respect you? You are just some little fags” the boy laughs and it’s enough for me to get out of control, making me go after him as he runs as fast as his fat legs allowed him to, but Harry pulled me back by the arm.

“it’s not worth it”

“fuck you!” I shout at the boy, still running as if his life depended on it, and it kind of did.

“this is exactly why I am a closet gay, stupid homophobes” I say under my breath, letting some more tears fall down, I’m quite sensitive today.

“sh, don’t cry baby, please”

“did you just call me… baby?” I say, just acknowledging what I asked after letting the words escaped my throat.

Fuck.

“I-I, y-yeah, I did… I won’t do it again if you don’t like it… sorry” he stutters, focusing his view on his feet.

“awe, it’s sweet Harry” I smile, wiping the tears away, along with raindrops.

He looks up and smiles.

“sorry, but you are dumb Louis, I know it bothers you but you really are”

“why?” I ask with a cocked brow.

“because, you just… ugh, it doesn’t matter” he sighs.

“no, tell me”

“it’s nothing important Louis, forget it”

“I won’t forget it” I say firmly.

“well don’t, whatever” he says, switching to the prick mood in which he was before.

“oh don’t start with this again Harry”

“I don’t start with anything Lou”

“yes, you do, you suddenly turned to have this aggressive mood and telling me I’m dumb-”

“don’t overreact”

“I am not overreacting! Do you know how much it hurts me when you tell me dumb, even if you’re kidding? Do you know how much it hurts me when you just ignore me and look away, it hurts me a lot Harry” I sob.

“well, sorry?”

“you’re unbelievable, don’t even know why I like you” I say, tongue not connecting with my brain and stopping in my place.

“shut- what?” he starts but stops in his tracks when he listens to my words, turning around to face me.

“oh great” I mutter to myself, “yeah, I like you, there, said it, now you won’t ever talk to me again and you’ll continue with this prick atti-” but I was cut off by what seemed to be Harry… kissing me?

Am I dreaming?

He crushed his lips against mine fiercely, throwing an arm around my neck, the sudden contact making me almost fall, causing me to grab onto his hoodie as reflex, soon tugging at the fabric with exasperation and kissing back. We moved our lips slightly just to savour each other’s flavour, first kiss always needs to be sweet.

After some seconds Harry pulls away for air, his free hand now in my waist.

I stare into his eyes, pools of green shades and a spark of love in them, staring back at me.

“you don’t know how much I waited for this to happen” I admit.

“so I am your crush?” he smirks, an inch away from my lips, his face crystallized with the rain, making it irresistible for me to even stand straight.

“maybe” I tease, smiling as we both lean forward for another kiss.

Soon getting heated by Harry’s actions, which happen to be grazing his tongue along my bottom lip, and with my silly smile I part accidentally my lips, being instantly attacked by Style’s tongue, exploring my mouth as the unknown thing it was for him, fighting for control as I begin to get into his mouth with my own, letting raindrops intervene in our kiss with each slight parting of our faces. Both his hands fall to my waist, soon making it a tight embrace as I hurl my arms around his neck, snogging his face, ignoring the people passing by.

Who cares about people when I have Harry snogging me?

We walked to his house hand in hand, talking about everything and anything as the rain hit our skins, leaving sloppy kisses on each other once every block.

Anne is off working and Gemma is out with her boyfriend, so we have the whole house to ourselves.

“want some juice, milk…?”

“juice is fine, thanks” I smile, leaning in for a peck on his plump lips before losing grip of our joined hands.

I rest in the counter for a second while he takes the apple juice from the fridge, dropping some in two long glasses.

“there Lou” he hands me the glass.

“thanks Haz”

“Haz?”

“yeah, thought of it as a nickname”

“I like it” he smiles, showing off his dimples one more time.

“good” I giggle.

After that he brought two dry shirts and two hoodies from his room, as our clothes were wuite soaked from the walk here.

“c’mon, let’s watch a movie or something” he suggest, pulling me into the lounge without even letting me answer.

We sat down on the large and puffy sofa in front of the telly.

“what do you want to see?”

“surprise me” I smirk.

He smirks back after his startled sight and started ot search in his DVD collection.

“Asylum?”

“sure, though it’s effects are so fake” I tease.

“what about… The Texas  Chainsaw Massacre?”

“never watched it”

A Cheshire smile came across his face as words escaped my lips.

“there’s always a first time” he laughs evilly.

Ok, I’m afraid, I’m not a big fan of horror movies, but if Harry wants to watch it…

 --

“holy- oh God, why am I watching this again?” I yell as I burry my face in Harry’s neck, God! That Thomas guy scares the fuck out of me.

“because that way we can cuddle”

I look up at him and glare, but he pecks my lips in a millisecond, making me melt.

“that’s not fair, you’re taking advantage of me”

“guilty” he smirks, pecking my lips once again as I watch the screen from the corner of my eye..

“fuck!” I shout when Thomas kills the old man, I understand he’s got mental disorders and everything, but why the fuck do they have to make everything so fucking _graphic_?!

“it’s alright Lou, it’s just a movie, the old man is truly alive”

“shut up” I growl, hugging his torso tight as he embraces me tight as well for comfort.

\--

“well, see you tomorrow?” Harry asks as he intertwines our pairs of hands.

“guess so, Styles” I smile, staring into his eyes, got used to it by now.

“bye”

“bye…” I breathe before one last kiss, hot and rough but melting into something sweet by the end.

With that I wave goodbye to Anne and walk off, giving a last glance at Harry, _my Harry_ …

Walking home, already getting dark, music filling my brains, and the thought of Harry and memories of today ghosting in my mind…

I just hope my secret admirer doesn’t hurt him…

Just as I got home my mom wondered where I was, _obviously_.

“by Harry’s” I simply say, kissing her cheek.

“you’ve been a lot with Harry lately” she mocks.

“yeah, I’ve been” I say, not minding on creating a comeback.

“hmmm, I think someone’s got a little crush over here” she laughs.

“I kind of do mom, and luckily he has too”

“really?” she asks with wide eyes and a half smile.

I nod eagerly with the silly _boy-in-love_ smile crawling up my lips.

“oh my God, that’ great sweetie!”

“I know” I laugh and she hugs me.

“I’ll call you for dinner Lou, but stay attentive, it’s almost ready”

“ok mom, love you”

“love you too sweet heart” she smiles with that motherly voice and I leave to my room.

 I drop myself in my bed, thinking of everything, everything that happened in just a couple of hours…

I burry my hands in my pockets, _Harry’s pockets_ ,  as I stare into the ceiling, white and pale, boring, easy to zone out if you focus, when I felt something in one of them.

I take it out, realising it is a paper ball. I open it up and once I read it my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

_‘told you I was gonna hold your hand someday,_

_Love, your secret admirer… Harry <3’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little Highschool AU, I swear I love Highschool AUs :))
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
